Man and Wolf
by Sky's Fox
Summary: A man and a wolf humanoid. Completely different in almost everyway. Their fates are entwined as when she finds him collapsed in a puddle of his own blood in the middle of a clearing. Now, he is taken in to a completely new and dangerous world, with only the female that finds him as back up. He better hope luck is on his side. Or the author. Hehe.


**Well, I don't know exactly where I'm going with this. It came to me randomly one night, and I felt like I should just post it. I'll probably continue it when I think of something else to write. Anyway, I shall get on to the disclaimer, then the story. Enjoy~! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. He's a lucky guy.**

* * *

Raven furred ears swivelled this way and that, taking in every slight sound as instinct told her to keep low. Her pale skinned and ebony furred body brushed past the tall blades of grass silently, moving stealthily in an attempt to evade her prey's detection. The female's bushy, midnight black tail twitched in anticipation of the kill as she slowly stalked forward. Her violet gaze trained on the unaware animal's movements, her lean, yet powerful legs tensed and ready to spring on the unsuspecting creature. The only thing on her mind was the hunt, her attention trained solely on her target; until some stupid, _stupid_ creature came blundering through the undergrowth, and she was forced to recoil in to the refuge of a nearby bush as the deer she had previously been stalking dash in to the forest.

The female gave a quiet growl of frustration, and turned to the idiotic intruder that had deprived her of her lunch. _Oh well, that thing will be next._ The girl shrugged, her eyes locking on to whatever it was that had ruined her chance of a hefty meal. Her violet eyes widened in shock at the sight of a male, _human_ teenager, panting heavily and sweat coating his skin. She watched curiously, one raven ear twitching in a mixture of suspicion and confusion, as he looked around him, honey eyes wide and wild.

Suddenly the man fell to his knees, before his head lolled forward and sent the rest of him crashing down. The onlooking female yelped in surprise, and instinctively ran forward, huffing in shock as she stepped in a pool of warm crimson liquid leaking from the male's torso. She cautiously leant forward, tail straight behind her and ears pricked, and prodded the stranger delicately with a clenched hand. She jumped back when he gave a groan at the action.

The female was still as she thought, before she gave a defeated sigh and hefted the male's arm over her petite, pale shoulder. She'd have to take him back to the den site if he were to survive. The small female moved the male so he was leaning on her back, giving a determined huff as she did so. The raven beauty closed her violet eyes, steadying the weight on her back as she inhaled, then exhaled. As she did so, raven fur sprouted from the ivory skin, her face lengthening and contorting in to that of a canine's. Her limbs morphed to accompany her abnormally large canine body, and she gave a happy huff as the weight on her back lessened. The female twisted her head around as much as she was able to make sure he was still safely on her back, before she took off, slow enough to not worsen his wounds, but swift enough to get to the pack before nightfall.

She was going to have _a lot_ to explain to the higher-ups.

...

...

...

As the man slowly awakened, all he felt was pain. His head spun and his heart pounded painfully against his ribcage. He groaned, cracking open an eye. Everything was abnormally bright, so instinctively he closed his eye once more. However, almost instantly, both his eyes snapped open. Where was he? Fighting back the panic, he took a couple of deep breaths, and waited as the world dimmed to the normal colours.

Suddenly, he heard rustling from the bushes, and he forced himself to play dead, though every fibre of his being screamed at him to get up and run, or do something that might give him a fighting chance; though he knew he would be weak, and wouldn't be able to run for long, let alone fight something off. Closing his eyes until they was only tiny slits he could see through, he watched the bush as something pushed it's ebony muzzle through the leafy foliage. He struggled not to move as an abnormally large canine -a wolf, he decided- followed the muzzle, and tried not to breathe as the creature's violet gaze rested on him. The huge animal approached, sniffing him cautiously. As it stepped closer, he tensed; what was it going to do to him? The orange haired male fought to keep his eyes from opening in surprise as the large mammal nuzzled his head tenderly. _A girl,_ he thought,_ definitely a girl._

As he considered the gentle action, the man opened his eyes, honey gaze clashing with violet. The large wolf yelped in surprise, jumping back. The action coaxed a chuckle from him, and the wolf stepped closer once more, cautiously. Her violet orbs were filled with curiosity and wonder as she stared down at him, and he seemed to be sucked in to them. He was in such a trance, that he didn't notice, her muzzle shrink and morph to accompany a pale, human face. He didn't see the ebony fur on her face shrink and disappear, staying only to cover her chest and pelvis. He didn't notice her now pale, human hand reach out until he felt her cool skin against his; which he now realised was suddenly quite warm.

He blinked once, twice, three times. The man jumped back so far and so quickly, he ended up smacking in to a tree on the other side of the small clearing. This time, it was the female's turn to laugh. She clutched her stomach and rocked on her back, pointing at him as her chest heaved with laughter. Slowly, cautiously, the man approached once more, honey eyes narrow with suspicion. When the girl had finally calmed down, she smiled, raven wolf ears twitching on her head as she smiled at him.

"Hi!" The female greeted with her smooth, rich vocals. The female extended her arm, offering her hand in a shake. "I'm Rukia! Who are you?" The female named Rukia asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. The amber haired teenager stared at her for a few moments, before taking her hand, and shaking it.

"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I let it like this so I could add another chapter, so please, hang in there if you liked it, because I'll write more later. And hopefully, it will get more exciting. It probably will.**

**Please, REVIEW! That way, I know you want me to write more. If you don't, I just won't continue the story. No point, if no one likes it.**


End file.
